


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humanoid, F/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy x Mangle (Not sure how long this is going to be but it will be longer than a one shot) (Rated G for now but I may or may not add lemons, abusive!Toy Freddy and/or other nasties later so you have been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoey (My BFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zoey+%28My+BFF%29).



> Some of this was inspired by a little roleplay I did with my best friend. So even though she may never read this: I dedicate this story to my BFF Zoey!!!

Foxy sat staring at the floor of the parts and service room, it gets boring being an old animatronic. At first there was the heartbreak, the fact that we can't really tell if Bonnie will be alive or dead on any given day has been a sad part for all of them. But Foxy felt Chica took the biggest hit from that. Since that day, the four- sometimes three- of them had built a special bond, relying on each other for survival. As they no longer had mechanics to work on them. Then there was just pure hatred of the toys. Foxy normally kept a distance from that. Sure, they kinda replaced them, but Foxy believed that that was a battle they couldn't win. Now it's just... Boring.

Foxy looked at the door way as he heard sobbing from the hall. That was strange... The toys had been sent to a mechanic to fix some glitches, something about the facial recognition system not working properly. And it would have been louder if it was just Chica. So who could be crying? Foxy scampered over to the door and listened to the sobbing. It was definitely coming from outside the hallway. And against every instinct Foxy had since being pretty much scrapped, he opened the door and snuck down the hallway.

-= Mangle POV =-   
They were right. I am a disaster!  
My body is torn to pieces yet composed enough for me to move, but it feels like I've been torn limb from limb. I'm completely unrecognizable. you would have to look at my face to even get the idea that it was me. I just sat at my cove, sobbing uncontrollably. Knowing that no one would be here to comfort me.

-= Nobody's POV=-

Foxy found himself standing in the doorway to the show room. The sobbing was close, but not in this room. He crossed to the other side of the show room and saw a sign that read "Kids Cove", we're the sobbing was coming from.

Foxy peeked into the room and saw a... Well, he couldn't quite describe what he saw. But he was sure it was the thing sobbing, he then heard a female voice whispering things between sobs "I'm hideous! The kids will never like me now! All that they can recognize about me is my face!

Once again Foxy went against his instincts, "What be wrong, lassie?"

"GO AWAY!!" The sobbing girl screamed and turned to face him "why would you want to talk to me anyway?! I'm an ugly toy like everyone says I am!"

Foxy was both bewildered and awed by the girl, who wouldn't be bewildered after being yelled at like that but.

"I don't understand what ye mean lassie, ye be beautiful!"

The girl looked back at him again, this time surprised, but tears still steaming down her face. "y-you really mean it?"

Foxy stood a bit closer to her "I really do."

The girl tried to stand up, but ended up toppling to the ground, Foxy caught her before she fell and they just had a moment of staring into each other's eyes.


	2. Withered

Foxy sat near the corner of the Parts and Service room, Mangle next to him resting her head on his shoulder. The dim light perfect for the two to almost drift off to sleep. 

"Foxy? Why don't you have a show?" Mangle asked.

"I did..." Foxy suddenly had a distant expression on his face "long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Mangle replied.

"There be another Freddy Fazbear's pizza before the one here" Foxy now was completely lost in the past, "It was smaller, mind ye, but it was a home. The kids loved the shows we put on. But they loved ol' Foxy the most. Then..." Foxy paused mid-story, as it was too painful to remember.

Mangle's eyes widened "Then?"

Foxy then looked traumatized, barely being able to recall the event in sentences "One night... Humans... Strong hands... Ripped me ear off... Bonnie's face... All the pain... Barely active... Chica stressed... Tore out hands... Withered... We be replaced by ye and the toys."

Mangle gasped, "The humans did that to you? Oh no, I'm almost out of repair! Foxy will they do that to me?" Tears started welling up in Mangle's eyes. Foxy held her tightly.

"I won't let that happen. I love ye, lassie."

"I-I love you too."

Foxy kept his arms wrapped around Mangle protectively. Mangle for once in her life felt secure. Knowing at this time and place, no one could hurt her. She looked up at Foxy and smiled. They looked into each other's eyes affectionately.

Mangle reached her hands to caress Foxy's face, they leaned in close to each other, hypnotized by each other's bright yellow eyes, their eyes closed as their lips met. The kiss lasted for what felt like one thousand eternities, but even that didn't feel long enough.

Mangle rested her head on Foxy's chest, and together they fell asleep in the Parts and Service room.


End file.
